Of Caramel Apples and Scares
by SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: What happens when you mix a shinigami and caramel apples? A Halloween Drabble.


Of Caramel Apples and Scares

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Have you all missed me? I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but school has been tough this year and I haven't had much time to write. **

**So, you're probably asking me why are you writing a drabble when you have not one, but **_**TWO **_**fics to update? I wanted to write a small drabble for Halloween this year since I've never written a drabble for a holiday before and I have to post this on the 31st in order for it to be a true Halloween drabble. If you are waiting for the next chapter of Playing God and Numb have no fear. They will be updated sometime this weekend, I promise! **

**If you are not a reader of my other fics, I encourage you to check them out, but of course you don't have to. So, read on!**

**Happy Halloween~!**

**Pairings: Slight Ryuk x Light, but it can be considered friendship or a romantic relationship. Just assume what you'd like.**

**Warnings: OOCness**

**Disclaimer: ****I in no way own Deathnote nor do I own any of the characters. I also do not own Dracula or any of the characters in Dracula. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

"Whatcha doin' Light?"

The aforementioned teen almost jumped out of his skin. He turned around to find a shinigami standing behind him. This, however, was normal to him. The shinigami had been following him around constantly since he found the Deathnote, but it was still a little unnerving to have him pop up anywhere especially when he wasn't expecting it.

"Don't do that, Ryuk," said the teen subconsciously grabbing at his chest to slow his heartbeat.

Ryuk tilted his head to the side.

"Do what?"

Light shook his head.

"Never mind," he said dismissing the conversation and turning back to what he was doing.

"You never answered my question? What are you doing?"

"I'm making caramel apples for Halloween."

This perked the shinigami's interest.

"Caramel apples? Halloween?"

Light sighed and turned back to face Ryuk. He held a recently washed, red apple in his hand. Water droplets still dripped off the side of it into the teen's palm.

"Halloween is an American holiday where kids dress up in costumes and go from house to house getting candy. Japan doesn't really celebrate it, but I find the concept amusing, and since you love apples so much, I decided to make some caramel apples this year. It's an American dessert. It's an apple covered in caramel," explained Light holding up the apple in his hand.

"Apples covered in caramel, eh?"

Light turned back around and set the apple on some tinfoil along with a few others.

"Yes. It's better than it sounds."

Ryuk walked over to stand my Light's side. He leaned over Light's shoulder. Light shuffled his feet and a pink hue settled on his face as he felt the shinigami lean against his back.

"How do you make them?" asked the shinigami.

"It's really easy actually. You just take an apple…" he trailed off as he picked one up. "Cover in the caramel wrap…" At this, he grabbed a small, dark brown circle. He placed it on top of the apple, and then spread it, so it covered the whole fruit. "Then, you stick a wooden stick into the bottom of it…" The teen picked up one of the light tan sticks out of the pile of many. He lifted the apple up and stuck the stick right through the bottom. "And then, it's ready to be put in the oven." He set the apple on the tinfoil where other ready to go apples were.

Ryuk looked at the apples on the tinfoil for a moment before he said, "Let me try."

"Okay," replied Light as he gave Ryuk his own apple.

The shinigami stared at it for a second, probably deciding if he really wanted to waste an already delicious apple by covering it in caramel. He must have made up his mind, because he took a caramel wrap. Light watched the shinigami out of the corner of his eye as he made another caramel apple himself. He wanted to make sure Ryuk didn't make a mess or somehow mess up the simple recipe, if it could even be called that. Ryuk managed to wrap the caramel around the apple. He took his own stick and pushed it through the apple from the bottom.

"That looks good, Ryuk," Light said as he placed his finished apple on the tinfoil, and then grasped another one.

Ryuk gave a soft, lopsided smile to his creation before setting it down on the tinfoil next to Light's. He then picked up another apple himself.

The two of them managed to make a total of twelve apples together. They all were laid out on the tray covered in tinfoil in front of them. Light swore he saw Ryuk drool a little or he could have just been imagining things. He had already preheated the oven to 350 degrees, and all that was left to do was put the apples in the oven. Light pulled the oven open and carefully placed the apples inside. Setting the timer for ten minutes, he looked to the shinigami.

"While we wait, we can go ahead and get the movie ready," said Light as he headed into the hallway.

"Movie?" Ryuk asked as he followed Light into the hallway and up the stairs.

"Yes, a movie. For a successful Halloween, you have to watch a scary movie."

The duo made their way up the stairs to Light's room. Light had a small, LED TV on his desk that was hooked up to a DVD player. It would be perfect for watching their movie. Light plucked the DVD that sat on top of the TV up and showed the case to Ryuk. **[1] **

"Dracula?" the shinigami questioned.** [2] **

"Yeah, have you never heard of Dracula?" asked Light as he opened the DVD case and put the DVD into the player.

"No." answered Ryuk as he sprawled out onto Light's bed. A habit of his.

"Well, Dracula is a vampire who-"

"Vampire?" Ryuk interrupted.

"Yeah. A vampire is a creature that has died. It has to live off the blood of humans to survive. Anyways, Dracula is a vampire who…"

Ryuk listened to the teen explain the movie to him, but he wasn't really that interested. He blocked out Light's words, but he still let the teen's smooth voice fill his ears. It wasn't too deep and not too high, but a mixture that worked. It had an undertone of confidence like Light was always confident in what he was saying even if he wasn't too sure about what he was talking about. It was something that Ryuk had grown to like about the teen's voice.

"Ryuk?"

"Hm?"

"Were you even listening to me?" Light asked with a frustrated tone and his hands on his hips.

Ryuk looked up at him from his position on the bed.

"Sure, I was," he answered, but from the breathy sigh that Light made, he did not believe it for a second.

"Well, the apples are done, if you want to come downstairs and see them."

At the mention of apples, the shinigami jumped up and rushed down the stairs ahead of Light. Light rolled his eyes as he walked down the stairs. When he entered the kitchen, he saw the shinigami was hovering by the oven already. Light walked over to the oven and turned it off before opening it. The sweet smell of caramel filled the air as Light placed the tray of apples on the counter beside the oven. The caramel had been solid when it had gone in the oven, but now it was transparent as they could see the red apple underneath the caramel. Light grabbed the tray of apples by both handles on either side of the tray.

"We'll take these up to my room and eat them while we watch the movie," said Light.

Ryuk followed Light and the delicious aroma that was the caramel apples up the stairs. When they got to Light's room, Light placed the tray of apples on the bed, and then went to play the movie. Ryuk sat on the bed with the tray of apples simply taking in the appetizing scent of the fruits. Light played the DVD and turned out all the lights in his room. He sat down on his bed as well. The tray of apples sat between the human and the shinigami. Light and Ryuk each picked up a caramel apple.

"Ready?" asked Light and gave Ryuk a small smile as he watched the shinigami eye his prize.

Ryuk only nodded vigorously, too excited to speak.

"Go ahead," said Light and as soon as the words came out of his mouth, the shinigami had bitten off half of the apple in one bite.

Light laughed at the shinigami's antics and watched as Ryuk continued to gobble down his apple. Light took a small, refined bite out of his own apple. By then, Ryuk had finished his. He placed the stick down on the tray and licked his lips to get the remaining caramel.

"Was it good?" Light asked as he took his second bite.

"Couldn't have been better. Definitely better than the apples in the shinigami realm."

"What are the apples in the shinigami realm like?" asked Light curiously.

"Well, they're sandy. Let's just say that."

Light gave him a confused look before dismissing it. Light looked at the TV for the first time, he had been too busy wanting to see how Ryuk had liked the caramel apple. It was a slow part at the moment, so Light turned back to the shinigami to see him staring at the tray.

"You can have another one, Ryuk. Just leave four. That's would leave another one for me and three for the rest of my family when they get back. My dad should be home from work later tonight, but my mom and Sayu should be home sooner since they just went out shopping."

The shinigami was glad to hear that. Well, he was glad to hear both things. If Light's family would be back until later that meant he could spend more time with Light and he was also glad to hear that he could have more caramel apples. He couldn't be satisfied with just one. They were just heavenly.

* * *

Some time passed and Ryuk had managed to eat four more apples while Light had barely finished his first. He didn't understand how the shinigami did it. The movie had been boring in the beginning, but now it was beginning to pick up some pace. What had surprised Ryuk though was the small yelp that Light had made when Dracula had popped out of nowhere. Light, the confident so-called God, was scared? It had been truly amusing. Light of course had blown it off, saying that Dracula was like Ryuk. Scary looking and always popping out of nowhere. The movie went on as Dracula began to chase the girl that had entered into his castle. She had escaped...for now. **[3] **

Ryuk was finishing up his fifth apple when Light had leaned over the tray to rest his head on the shinigami's shoulder. His excuse?

"I'm tired..._andthismovieisalittlescary_."

"What was that, God?" teased Ryuk and Light huffed at him.

"The movie's a little bit scarier than I remember, okay?"

Ryuk tousled Light's hair.

"That's all it took," he said and moved the apple tray to his left, so Light could properly lean on him.

The movie was simply enjoyable to Ryuk. Amusing at some points even, but now as amusing as real humans were. Not as amusing as Light. Light had flinched a few times and even let out a whimper here or there, but he handled it quite well. The movie ended around 10pm just as Ryuk finished off his sixth and final apple. Ryuk had gone to stand as the credits rolled on the screen, but stopped when he noticed something.

Light had fallen asleep on him. Snuggled against the soft feathers of his wing and the fabric of clothes, the teen slept peacefully. It looked like the best sleep Light had gotten since he had found the Deathnote. Usually his sleep was interrupted by nightmares or he constantly tossed and turned during the night, but right now he seemed placid. Ryuk moved the tray off the bed and leaned back to lay on the bed with his human. He wrapped an arm around Light to keep him close. He would enjoy these few moments with his human. After all, they never really did get a lot of time to themselves.

* * *

**[1] This is the LED TV that Light threw away. **

**[2] Dracula is a scary movie right?**

**[3] I have never seen Dracula, so I don't mean to offend anyone with my inaccurateness. Also, I know Light probably wouldn't be scared of something like this or act like he is in this fic, but who doesn't love sweet, innocent Light? **

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope you have a wonderful Halloween. **

**Remember! My other fics will be updated this weekend!**

**Also, if you'd like me to write you a drabble I am always open to requests. Just send me a PM and I'll be happy to write something for you especially if it's Ryuk x Light because let's be honest. That pairing needs more love. **

**Now for the RQOTD. It stands for Random Question Of The Day and all you have to do is answer it in a PM or review!**

* * *

**RQOTD: Was it Great, Good, Okay, Bad, or Terrible?**

* * *

**Leave me an answer in a review or PM!**

***Proceeds to put on costume and go trick or treating***

**"I am not too old for it!"**


End file.
